Deseo
by Anyara
Summary: El deseo es un extraño inquilino que cosquillea en nuestro interior. Jugando. Buscando y riendo. Nos invita a fundirnos con la parte más oculta de nuestro propio ser. Nos sumerge en su cálida sensación y nos consume./Bill Kaulitz / Serie Erótica


**Deseo**

El deseo es un extraño inquilino que cosquillea en nuestro interior. Jugando. Buscando y riendo. Nos invita a fundirnos con la parte más oculta de nuestro propio ser. Nos sumerge en su cálida sensación. Arde y nos consume.

- Ahhh… - me quejo sobre la cama, arqueando la espalda y alzando mi pecho, que es ahora un prisionero de tu boca. Noto la humedad de tus labios. Tu lengua recorriendo la piel justo en la zona más delicada. Una de tus manos sosteniéndome, la otra acariciando la piel que acabas de desnudar.

- Dilo… - repites, extendiendo tu tortura hasta mi otro pezón, arrastrando la humedad de tu lengua en el camino. Encerrándolo entre tus dientes.

Me agito y aprieto los labios. No lo confesaré. No te diré lo que estás esperando.

- Dilo… - insistes, con ese sensual tono de voz, que condensa mi vientre, mientras tu lengua oprime contra tus dientes el pequeño bulto de mi pezón.

- Ohh… - me sacudo nuevamente contra ti. Buscando la cercanía de tu cadera y mi cadera. Deseando el contacto. Anhelando sentir ese instante en el que te abres paso a través de mí.

Tu lengua baja por mi estómago. Mis manos se sostienen de tus hombros. Tocas mi ombligo y lo defines con tu húmedo tacto. Suspiro con los ojos cerrados, buscando algo a lo que aferrarme, algo que me mantenga anclada.

- Dilo… - vuelves a pedir. Susurrando. Arrastrando cada letra como si fuese una sílaba completa. Tirando de mis sentidos. Alargando la agonía.

- No… - me retuerzo, intento escapar, pero no hay escapatoria cuando tu cuerpo me aprisiona contra la cama y tu mano busca entre mis piernas encontrando la evidencia de mi deseo.

- Dilo… - susurras una vez más contra mis labios y yo entre suspiros niego con un gesto, abandonándome a los besos que me regala tu boca. Recorriendo con mi lengua la forma de tu labio enmarcado con aquellos aros de metal.

Tus dedos se hunden en mi interior y un gemido brota de mi pecho y se mete en tu boca. Mi cadera se enrosca, gira y se empuja contra tu mano. Perdiendo toda la vergüenza, abandonándome al placer de tenerte, de sentir cada abultamiento o hendidura de tu cuerpo. Tu suave piel arrastrándose contra la mía. Húmeda, sudorosa. Entregada al sonido de tu voz gimiendo suavemente, respondiendo al llamado de mis gemidos. Como una armonía en la que nos fundimos sin regreso.

- Bésame… - te pido.

- Dilo… - me pides tú.

Me quejo molesta.

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? – consumida y enfebrecida, me obligo a preguntarte.

Me miras. Observas mis ojos atentamente. Yo me pierdo en el intenso color que adquieren los tuyos, cuando te apasionas.

Finalmente cedes y me besas. No respondes. Tú tampoco lo haces. Y tus dedos salen de mi interior, te acomodas entre mis piernas y tomas posesión con tu sexo del mío. Suelto el aire contra tu boca cuando te siento llenarme de aquella forma tan absolutamente perfecta. Te quedas muy quieto en mi interior y tu mano viaja mi costado, acariciando, hasta llenarse con uno de mis senos. Tu lengua recorre el contorno interior de mis labios quietos, casi temblorosos.

- ¿Por qué me obligas a extrañarte tanto? – preguntas suavemente. Y los ojos se me humedecen por el dolor que me produce el corazón. Tu mano enmarca mi rostro y tus ojos me vuelven a mirar fijamente, intensamente - ¿Por qué me haces desearte, si no te quedarás?

Y dos gruesas lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Una baja hasta mi oído. La otra se detiene en tu mano. Tu mirada se ablanda y tus labios también cuando me besas. Nunca hablamos de amor, pero es amor lo que vivimos.

Sales de mí suavemente, hasta el límite justo de nuestra unión, entrando nuevamente igual de suave. Acariciándome con aquel gesto, con la cadencia justa para que lo entienda, mientras tus labios blandos, húmedos y dulces se abren y me besan, permitiéndome saborear tus sentimientos, paladearlos y regodearme en ellos.

Me aferro más a tu cuerpo, necesitando absorber todo lo que me ofreces. Abro la boca hambrienta, deseando llenarme y mantener en mí, todo lo que pueda de ti. Sabiendo, conociendo a la perfección el dolor de la ausencia.

- Bill… - susurro tu nombre una vez, aunque mi mente lo grita sin parar.

Sales de mí y entras nuevamente, con un golpe seco que me roba el aire. Apretándome más fuerte contra tu cuerpo que yo acaricio con las manos abiertas, deseando palpar cada parte de ti, llevarte en ellas grabado.

Una vez más sales y contengo el aire sabiendo que entrarás con una potencia devastadora. Tu voz se estrangula en un gemido cuando lo haces y deseo más. Busco con mis caderas, te aferro con las uñas.

- Está cerca… - murmuras contra mi clavícula.

- Lo sé…

Lo siento. Noto como crece en mi interior. El modo en que tu sexo choca contra el mío me estimula. Y me entrego una vez más. Completamente tuya. Deshaciendo el límite entre tú y yo.

Y gruñes entrando más enérgico, más intenso. Tus dedos se hunden en mi carne, mientras tu sexo reclama la liberación. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Con fuerza, hasta que tu boca se abre en un gemido contra mi piel, estallando tu voz en mi pecho. Perdido, entregado, mío. Percibo mi propio orgasmo, más sensitivo que físico. Te aprieto contra mi cuerpo, sabiendo que es tu nido. El receptor de tus emociones. Y acaricio tu nombre con mis labios, sin saber cuándo volveré a hacerlo. Llenándome de ti en éste instante sublime en el que me perteneces.

Te quedas muy quieto, jadeando contra mi pecho. Tus dedos que se hundían en mi piel, ahora me acarician. Mis uñas, que antes te marcaban, ahora te rozan con delicadeza. En tanto mi respiración se va calmando lentamente y mis pensamientos adquieren otra vez la coherencia, casi dolorosa, del razonamiento.

- No quiero dormirme… - me reclamas como un niño. Y aquello parece tan surrealista, luego de haberme amado del modo en que lo has hecho.

- Debes hacerlo… - acaricio tu cabello claro – pronto amanecerá…

- Quiero verte de día… - insistes, mientras tu voz va delatando tu cansancio.

- Alguna vez… quizás… - te sonrío, aunque sé que posiblemente ese momento nunca llegue.

Voy notando como tu cuerpo se ablanda más y más. Se relaja sobre mi cuerpo y tu respiración comienza a ser más profunda y larga. Te has dormido.

- Te amo.

Te digo finalmente aquellas palabras que tanto te empeñaste en hacerme confesar. Sólo lo ha escuchado tu alma, que es la única capaz de oírme.

.

**Un nuevo capítulo más para erótica. Comenzó con el "grrr" que me dejó la foto de mi adorado tormento. Sí, esa del primer disfraz. Pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en lo único que puede ser. Amor. Las lágrimas que aquí se derramaron, están ahí, porque salieron de mí mientras escribía.**

**Te amo Bill.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
